Teasing on the Cliff-Side
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: "You're pouting, big baby boo?" Hiccup teased as he walked up to the dragon, his leather mask under his arm. Toothless mocked him with a few growls that clearly repeated what he had said." After landing on a cliff-side, Hiccup and Toothless have a small chat with each other, and 'Vikings and dragons are enemies again! From the HTTYD 2 trailer. Oneshot. (For Warriorfanwriter!)


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a special little birthday celebration/dedication for Warriorfanwriter,a fellow Warriors writer of mine. (I'm not going to say her birthday's date, just in case) We kind of just became friends/writing acquaintances , but when she told me her birthday, I could help but make this for her from the HTTYD 2 trailer! :)**

**I'm not entirely sure if she likes How to Train Your Dragon, but I know she's seen it, and I wasn't too sure about what to do for a Warriors one...so...**

**Everyone who reads this, I hope you like it, and ****Happy Birthday Warriorfanwriter, I hope it's great! :D**

* * *

"We've really got to work on your solo gliding there, bud."

Toothless turned his head to glare at Hiccup. Pfft, like his performance was so great; he had to save him from colliding into the cliff!

They were now walking around - or at least Hiccup was - the said cliff. Toothless scanned the ground for a particular object. '_That little show off_...' he thought to himself as he found what he was looking for. He took his tail and gently nudged the pebble onto his good tail fin, keeping his chuckles in. Hiccup was smirking to himself, and looking around the small ledge of the mountain; it was lush with green plants and moss, a few rocks here and there. He quite liked it. He walked forward a bit more before something hard hit him in the back of his head.

He sucked in a gasp and turned around in time to see a pebble fall and Toothless standing there with an expression of sheer annoyance.

"Tooothleess," he cooed and scolded. Toothless turned his head away from him with a growl, sulking.

"You're pouting, big baby boo?" Hiccup teased as he walked up to the dragon, his leather mask under his arm. Toothless mocked him with a few growls that clearly repeated what he had said. But only this time much more annoying. Hiccup smirked again. Throwing the mask to the ground behind him, he shouted, "Oh yeah? Well try this on!" and he crashed into Toothless, tackling him with what was supposed to be an attack, but ended up as a bear hug to the dragon. It didn't even budge him.

Hiccup tried shoving him with every strength he could muster, but he was still a hiccup. Under all the leather armor, he still wasn't exactly what you would call 'strong'. Toothless just stood there, rolling his eyes. Putting more emphasis - as if trying to see if it would somehow make him strong enough to push him down - he exclaimed sarcastically "Oh, you feeling it yet?"

With a sigh, Toothless stood up on his back legs, Hiccup dangling from his neck.

He began walking forward to the edge of the cliff, a dull expression plastered on his face as he knew just what to do to get his human to cut it out. "Yeah yeah," he heard Hiccup mumbled from beneath his head, but he kept walking forward until he had reached the edge, stretching his neck out until Hiccup was hanging over the side, still clinging to his neck.

"You wouldn't hurt a one legged-" Hiccup began, but as he looked down, the word stuck in his throat was a muffled shout as all he could see was rage icy cold sea bellow him. One false move, and he'd slip. Goodbye world. It's not like his wing suite would help in this situation; there weren't any rocks to glide onto.

He readjusted his hold on Toothless's neck instead, letting out the shout.

Toothless chuckled, holding him over the cliff a bit longer before deciding Hiccup had had enough torture. He stepped back quickly with a laugh before falling over on his back, Hiccup coming down with him, exclaiming a "Woah woah woah!". Toothless smiled and rolled over, almost crushing the human beneath him.

Hiccup laughed as Toothless sat back, before shoving his head away from him. "You useless reptile!" he shouted. Toothless was very clever with his revenge, he'd give him that. Toothless stuck his tongue out at him with a mocking "Useless reptile!" forming on his mouth. Before he could mock the words in dragon language, Hiccup attempted to pry himself from underneath his claws. Toothless only pinned him to the ground again. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that huh?" Hiccup said, before shoving at his best friend's head again. Toothless dodged and nudged him with his nose, knocking him to the ground again.

Hiccup batted at Toothless's head again, and the dragon did the same. "Vikings and Dragons! Enemies again!" he exclaimed happily. Toothless took his paw and took a bat to Hiccup head before coming up with a solution. While Hiccup raised his arms to defend his face, Toothless went limp and dropped his head on his stomach. Realizing defeat, Hiccup faked a dying groan before making his head go limp and his eyes go upwards.

Toothless smiled before he stuck his tongue out and licked his friend's face. Hiccup looked up for a mere second, doom plastered on his face, before Toothless covered him in dragon licks, saliva covering both Hiccup's face and his leather chest plate. Hiccup shouted and held up his hands in a failed attempt to stop him, before using Toothless's distraction to pick himself up from his grasp.

He quickly got to his feet, now completely irritated as he looked down at his slimy clothes. "You _know_ this doesn't wash out!" he exclaimed irritably, shaking his arms to try and remove the dragon spit covering them. Toothless looked at him before lifting his head back and let out a huge dragon laugh, his head bobbing with each one. Hiccup growled and glared at him. How was he supposed to remove these stains from leather?

"Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you?" Hiccup said, jabbing a finger at his friend. Toothless gave him a look that clearly said '_I know so_'. Hiccup glared again. "Just you wait, when we get back, if this doesn't come off you're in for it!" he exclaimed. Toothless just rolled his eyes and smiles.

Humans could really exaggerate.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Warriorfanwriter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**-Berk'sWarrior**


End file.
